


Differences That Find Solace

by InkandPapyrus



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkandPapyrus/pseuds/InkandPapyrus
Summary: This fic was inspired by Cumonbucky's Not Like The Others chapter 2 on Tumblr. The first bit is their writing to get the story started, and I'll mark exactly where it changes. I asked their permission before even attempting this fic. I hope you all enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Like The Others](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/239023) by Cumonbucky. 



**(This starts with Cumonbucky's writing.)**

“You should just tell her.” Steve grunts from his spot on the gym floor where he was doing push ups.

“Why? So I can have her shoot me down?” Bucky responds, lifting the weight in his hands. “She probably knows anyways. Everyone else does.”

“Maybe she’s waiting for you to make a move.” he says, looking up at his friend with a smirk.

“Like that’ll ever happen.” Bucky scoffed. “I can’t get one word out when I’m talking to her without stuttering or saying something stupid.”

“Well that’s true.” Steve laughed, causing Bucky to roll his eyes.

The gym doors open and you bounce in with a smile on your face. “Hey guys.”

Bucky nearly dropped the weight on himself when he heard your voice. “Hey Y/N.” Steve chuckled.

“You alright Bucky?” you questioned.

“I’m fine.” he puffed out, continuing to lift the weight.

You nod and look over at Steve who was still doing push ups. With a smile on your face you walk over to him, wrapping your body around him like a koala.

“What are you doing?” he let out a laugh but continued with the exercise.

“Helping you out.” you simply reply, nuzzling your face in his back.

“How so?”

“More weight to lift. If you can do a push up with me on you there’s no tellin’ what else you could do.” you respond and he laughs again.

Steve continues his push ups with you latched on his back and you look up, seeing Bucky lifting weights. You pat Steve’s shoulder and get off him. “Good job today, you did good.”

Steve smiles and shakes his head as you make your way over to Bucky. He’s staring up at the ceiling, huffing and puffing. Your eyes trail over his body, seeing his chest heave up and down and his hips lifting from the bench press chair every time he lifts the weight. With a smirk you lift your leg over his body, plopping yourself down on his lower half, startling Bucky. He looks at you, surprised and you flash him a smile.

“You kept lifting your hips from the seat, you can mess them up like that.” you lean forward a bit. “We wouldn’t want that to happen, now would we?”

Bucky breathes in sharply, trying to focus on something other than you practically sitting on his cock.

You smirk at his reaction. “Come on, get to it.” you gesture to the weight in his hands.

Bucky shakes his head slightly, lifting it up in the air, causing his hips to raise slightly but only for you to press your body down, forcing his hips back on the seat. The friction his movement caused between the two of you made him breathe in shakily.

_Don’t focus on her, Bucky focus on lifting the weight in your hands._

He tried concentrating but every time you’d push him back down he felt his basketball shorts become tighter. You smirked, feeling him harden underneath you.

“What’s wrong, _Sergeant?_ ” You whispered as he made eye contact with you. “Something bothering you?” you push down on him again and this time he puts the weight on its holder before his hands go to your hips, holding you down firmly.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to do, but you need to stop.” he mutters.

“I think you know what I’m trying to do.” you respond, moving your hips around.

“Y/N.” he warns but you don’t listen. Your hands are planted firmly on his chest as you lean down more, your noses almost touching.

“You’re telling me to stop but I don’t think that’s what your soldier wants.” you smirk.

Bucky lets out a throaty groan, you two completely forgetting that Steve was in the room with you as well. The gym doors open again, causing you to stop your movements and turn your head while Bucky quickly moved his hands away from your hips and on the weight, trying to make it seem as if nothing happened.

**(Here is where my own writing starts down below.)**

Steve got up from his position on the mats, but you pay him no mind. He walks over to the door where Pietro has just walked into the gym, grabs him by the shoulders, turning him around and taking him out with him. Leaving you and Bucky all alone in the gym. Steve decided to go for a run instead, taking the speed demon with him. They could use the exercise, he said.

You glanced back down at Bucky, a wicked smile on your face. "Something the matter, Bucky? You've stopped working."

He just exhaled loudly and gripped his weight again, removing it from the holder and shifting beneath you to get a better position. Still, his hips jumped up as he pumped iron, and you pushed him back down with your own, your pelvis shifting against his. He gets in two more lifts before he has to stop again, the grinding between you two proving to be too much for his concentration.

"Y/N, could you get off?" He was trying to control his breathing, but you could tell that control was slipping. Especially as you shifted atop him again.

"Nope. Not as long as you keep bucking those hips of yours." You smirked down at him. His hands grabbed your hips again, holding you down firmly to stop you from moving again. "What's the matter, _Sergeant?_ " Bucky didn't say anything. He had his eyes shut and he was concentrating on his breathing, taking long, slow breaths. You tried shifting again, but he held you fast, fingers digging into your hips. Not enough to bruise, but enough you could tell what he was doing. Or, more like what he was trying _not_ to do. Which was exactly what you wanted him to do. One of his hands moved up to his face, burying his eyes in the crook of his arm. The metal arm still had a grasp on your hips.

You leaned forward again, chest pressing against his, a smirk still gracing your lips. "You look troubled, James. Anything I can do to help?"

"You don't know what you're getting into, Y/N." Was his reply, gritted out through his teeth and just a little bit breathy. You leaned in closer, your lips just brushing his ear.

"Yes, I do."

That was all it took. His eyes snapped open and he sat up, bringing you with him. The force of him sitting up brought your lips together, and you kissed him with a force like a wildfire. His kisses were hotter, they burned brighter than you would have thought, and it only made you burn more. His desire was obvious in more than one way, and you welcomes it. Embraced it. You wrapped one arm around his neck, the other clinging to his shirt, pulling him closer to you. He groaned into the kiss and wrapped an arm around your waist, your hips so close there was no room for anything else but your clothes between you. Clothes you found you were wanting less and less to be there.

You ground into him again, and he groaned. His hands went from your hips to your ass, grabbing it firmly and lifting you up along with him off the bench. Your legs wrapped around his waist automatically, and soon you found yourself pressed against a wall between it and Bucky. You found you quite liked this position, you you began to like it even more as one of Bucky's hands left your rear and pushed up under your shirt. His hand, his human hand, was hot. It was like fire dancing across your skin, burning you up, and you wanted more. You couldn't get enough of it, of him.

His hand danced over your stomach and your breathing deepened. It pushed its way up further and he cupped your breast through your bra, trying to be gentle but needing, _needing_ to feel you. You tugged harder at his shirt, wanting it off. He broke the kiss only long enough for both of you to tug your shirts off frantically, hands grasping at now bare skin. You gasped against his mouth as he grasped your breast again, more skin visible than before. You ran your hands up and down his chest, scratching lightly and tugging lightly at his hair. You tightened your legs around his waist, purposefully grinding against him again, and he grunted. You felt your bra snap as he switched arms, metal one easily snapping the fabric as he all but tore it off your body.

His lips left yours and traveled downward, kissing every bit of exposed skin he could find. His hands ran up and down your sides, leaving a trail of fire everywhere they touched. His kisses traveled to your jaw and spend some time there, devouring the skin where your neck met your jaw. You let out a sigh that sounded more like a moan. Every kiss was electricity shooting through your veins. He spent enough time on that spot to leave a mark, a small bruise that would let others know to whom you belonged. He moved on shortly after, kissing and biting down your neck to your collarbone, where he spent enough time to leave another mark.

You were out of breath from his kisses alone, never mind what his hands were doing. You were rotating your hips in excruciatingly slow circles while his hands busied themselves with your breasts. The contrast of his hands, one hot and one cold, was driving you over the edge as he kneaded your breasts. You clung to him, desire building in your belly. He stopped, suddenly, hands going back to grab your ass. He was supporting you by your ass and moved away from the wall, taking a moment to go lock the door to the gym.

"I don't want to be interrupted." He chuckled, and you took your turn, pressing yourself close and kissing his jaw. He held you up with no problem as he found somewhere more comfortable than the wall, but your attention to his neck and jaw area were proving to be very distracting to him. You found a soft spot and he groaned, and so you paid extra special attention to that spot. By the time he found somewhere at least semi private, he was all but ready to ravage you right there and then. That was what you were going for, after all.

"What's the matter Sergeant?" You breathed into his ear, and he basically growled at you, dropping the two of you onto a pair of mats and going back about his business. He grabbed your breasts again, much more rough than before but you weren't complaining. It became a flurry of hands and teeth and lips. Clothes came off much faster and soon both of you were stripped bare. You were both breathing heavily, and before you went all the way, Bucky paused.

"Are you sure, Y/N?" He looked not unsure but almost scared. Scared that you would reject him at this point. Your response was to grab him by the back of his head and mash your lips onto his in a fiery kiss, grabbing him around the waist again with your legs and grinding against his now bare length. He groaned heavily into the kiss. You whispered one word against his lips.

"Yes."

You weren't exactly a virgin, and both of you knew that. With that one word, he took you, both of you more than ready. You gasped his name when he entered you and fell back on the mat, back arching, pressing your chest up towards him. He kissed you again, slower than before but still filled with the same inferno that had taken over the both of you. He started fast and strong, the cold metal of his hand grasping your hip, the other supporting him just over you to keep from squishing you. With every thrust your breasts brushed against his chest, your already perked and sensitive nipples rubbing against his sweat slicked skin. The friction cause extra sensations that you found you liked very much. You buried one hand in his hair, tangling your fingers in his soft, dark locks.

_"Bucky"_ You moaned against his lips, breath coming in fast pants with every thrust he made. You bucked your hips against his, meeting him thrust for thrust most of the time. It was an almost desperate need for the other, and both of your thrusts became erratic as pleasure took over control. Bucky started thrusting harder, and your moans became louder. Neither of you cared about noise. Stark had built the place do you could blast music while you worked out and not be heard outside of the closed door. Your moans echoed off the walls as your eyes rolled back in your head. Bucky buried his face in your neck, biting and sucking, leaving multiple marks.

It wasn't long before both of you began to near your climax. You moaned his name again, your voice coming out high pitched and needy, but you didn't care. Because you _did_ need him, and you needed all of him.

"Oh god, Bucky, don't stop, please don't stop." You begged, back arching higher against him, your chests pressed almost flush.

"Fuck, Y/N." He grunted into your neck, gritting his teeth as his thrusts became erratic. You could tell he was getting closer because he began to thrust harder and deeper but with less rhythm. His metal arm wrapping around your hips, bringing them up and closer to him. It gave him an angle that hit a spot within you that made you cry out him name over and over every time he hit it. The sound of your voice as he hit that spot, then as you climaxed, brought him to his own end with a loud moan of his own. He rode it through, still thrusting until both of you had finished, finally slowing then stopping.

Both of you were breathing like you'd run a marathon, and he kept his face buried into you neck, peppering light kisses onto the bruised skin. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, enjoying the attention in the aftermath. His back was scratched all to hell and your neck, collarbone, and breasts were covered in small bruises and bite marks.

"How do you feel now, Sergeant?" Your voice was light and teasing, but obviously pleased. He chuckled low against your skin and placed a harsh kiss on your jaw. You sucked in a breath, causing him to chuckle again as you pouted.

He pulled out of you and flopped down beside you, and you moaned again at the motion. He chuckled a third time, and you glanced at him curiously. He just pulled you against him, human arm wrapping around your waist and pulling you flush to his body. "Much better, thank you." He said, and kissed the top of your head. You lay your head down on his chest, and the two of you just stayed there a while as you both calmed from the ordeal.

"You know, we should probably clean up before we leave. I don't think Tony will be too happy if we leave the mats like this."

Bucky just grunted. "Fuck Tony." You laughed and sat up slightly, supporting your weight half on your elbow and half on his chest.

"Normally, I would agree with you, but Steve was also using these earlier remember." Bucky grimaced, having forgotten about that. Lucky for both of you, this being a gym and Tony being the neat freak he is, there were containers of sanitizing wipes on all of the walls. You wiped down the mats you used, but left them where they lay.

"You know, you and I should probably clean up, too." Bucky raised an eyebrow at you, apparently not getting it. You turned your head slightly to gesture toward the showers, and a grin split his lips, getting the hint. Bucky picked you up by your ass again, causing you you squeal at the sudden movement then laugh, and carried you all the way to the showers. You could grab your clothes later. The showers had towels, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Cumonbucky's fic Not Like The Others. Specifically inspired by chapter 2/part 2. Chapter 2 can be found here http://cumonbucky.tumblr.com/post/152223285373/not-like-the-others-part-2 and the master list can be found here, along with their other fics. http://cumonbucky.tumblr.com/post/150091856323/masterlist Seriously, go follow them, they're an amazing writer. I love reading their stuff.


End file.
